nationstatesworldregionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereigns of the Eastern Empire
=Sovereigns of the Old Empire= The Old Empire is the Eastern Empire from its foundation, when Shi Conn led an army from North Korea into South Korea and united the peninsula under his dictatorship. The Old Empire era would come to an end after the death of Shi Conn's grandson, Shing Conn. His death would spark a civil war, bring the Empire into the era of the Region Lords. Shi Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Shi Conn was TheNeoDynasty's first Sovereign. Shi was korean in heritage however, being born from a Russian prostitute, he was half Russian as well. Shi knew little about his father who he only met once, when he return to Shi's mother. However, shortly after his return he left again and Shi never saw him from that point. However, until his death sometime after Shi's younger sister Lursa turned eighteen, he supported his children finacially, ultimately leaving them a vast fotunate upon his death. When Shi was old enough, he was sent away to an all boys Russian academy where he was verse in all areas of study including archeology, which Shi saw as a wonderful hobby. It was during a dig sponsored by his college that Shi found the Sacred Scrolls of Ganos. Eventually Shi grew bored with Russia, and moved to his father's homeland and his ancestrial beginnings, North Korea. After several favors, Shi was enrolled in the military and quickly moved up the ranks to general. It was at this point in North Korea's history, that they planned to once again resume a war against South Korea. With a large army amassed, Shi was chosen as the general to lead the war on South Korea. In April of that year he personally lead the entire North Korean Army into South Korea and began what became a fiercely bloody War. After personally slaughtering Hundreds, Shi Conn claimed victory over South Korea for none other than himself. In a twist of fate, Shi claimed South Korea and then threat to take North Korea by force. Having no other option, Shi was able to talk the North Koreans to surrend their nation to him. After single handedly unifying the Koreas, Shi con set to work on building his nation. He declaired himself Sovereign for life and over the next several years he created an entirely new culture and civilization out of the ashes of what was the koreas. Eventually however, after using his power to revive the Ganosian faith, Shi Conn was killed by poison by none other than the Avatar of the Ganosian faith. Shoa Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Shoa Conn was the son of the first Sovereign Shi Conn. Shoa was born to his father and his father's personal mistress, a woman of whom Shoa would never met. After being raised by personal aids until he was five, Shoa was sent away to the same Russian schools his father study at. It was during his last years at college that Shoa learned of his father's death, however having grown to hate his father, Shoa did not return home to attend the funeral. It was until a personal aid of his father, Grendal told Shoa of his father's true death that Shoa decided to travel to his homeland. After organizing a large army, Shoa waged war of the man and religion which killed his father and ultimately murdered the man who murdered his father finishing the cycle. Being rightful heir, Shoa declared himself Sovereign and worked to rebuild his father's Empire. It was during the reign of Shoa, that TheNeoDynasty gained his more common name of "The Eastern Empire." It was also during the reign of Shoa that the Empire recieved his blood thirsty reputation. Shoa became corrupt with power and used his influence to dictate Asian Politics. He did this through any means necessary, from dastardly betrayal to terrorist acts. The most famous betrayal was when he betrayed the Norightsia, the same nation which had help him win the war against the Ganosians. It was that act the forever made The Eastern Empire and Norightsia enemies. Shoa Conn continued to make enemies and rule the Eastern Empire with an Iron fist until the War of the Dead Salmon. It was at the end of the war, that Shoa was forced to create and sign a treaty, giving up his Sovereign rights to the Eastern Empire and live in exile within his palace. He lived for several years after that point, using his influence to continue to dictate the political policies of his nation. He eventually devised a civil war against the new administration of his nation, the Tok'Conn, and was successful in having his son Shing Conn, assuming the name Shing Tishomi, take to the Dynastian throne as the new Sovereign. It was at this point that Shoa felt for now his duties to his nation were done, and took the option of being Cryogenically frozen to ensure that he would not die by his enemies hands and in the hopes of returning again to the Empire to finish his work. Few people know in the Empire, that Shoa Conn was frozen and even fewer know exactly where his body is. All government records on him, state that he died at age 49. Shing Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Shing Conn is the son of Shoa Conn and like most Conn children, his father's mistress. Much like his father, Shing was sent away early in his life to study abroad. With only his twin brother Shang, and their personal aid by their side, Shing study in some of the finest school in the world. It wasn't until several years after Shing and his brother graduated from college that Shoa Conn sent for Shing. Shoa Brought Shing back to the Empire and instructed him to inflitrate the Tok'Conn organization. Hoping to bring honor and make his father proud, he did so and way able to gain the favor of a Tok'Conn leader, Chi Tishomi who would adopt him as his son, giving him the family name of Tishomi. Shing severed in the Tok'Conn for several years after that, all the way up to their time as the ruling party of the Eastern Empire. It was during the rebellion that Shing was able to become a part of the governing council of the Tok'Conn and make a deal with the Shalak-gul soldiers which were running the rebellion against the Tok'Conn. Promising the bring back the old ways of the Shoa era, Shing declaired himself Sovereign and outlawed the Tok'Conn once more. Shing is ruled the Empire much like his father did before him however he lived under the name Tishomi until the day he died. Though many had their suspicsions only God-King Sakha XXXVI knew Shing's true name. However, after making a deal with a Norightsian rebel known as Oregin, the God-king was killed along with his father's mortal enemy Emperor Galerius I of Norigtsia. This lead God-King Sakha XXXVII to betray Shing and kill him after feirce combat near the end of the Great War. Shing goes down in history as the only Sovereign to be killed by a foreinger. =The Era of the Region Lords= Following the assassination of Shing Conn by the God-King Sakha XXXVII, the Eastern Empire quickly fell apart and became submerged by a violent civil war that would last a decade or more and would cost the lives of thousands of citizens. The war began as a small group of intelligent, influential, and powerful Imperial officers took it upon themselves to carve up the Empire among themselves, since Shing Conn had left no heir to take his place. Calling themselves Region Lords, they ruled their regions as feudal lords and eventually turned on each others as they all believed the Empire was their for the taking. The entire Empire became the their battlefield accept for the capital of Ba Sing Se, for which the Region Lords had a silent agreement that only the victor of the war would set foot in the city and assume the throne for themselves. The civil war between the Region Lords was some the bloodiest fighting between the Chinese since the foundation of the Eastern Empire during the reign of Shi Conn. Eventually the war would come to a conclusion and each Region Lord would be assassinated by Shang Conn aside from two, that swore loyalty to him as he would rise to take his twin brother's place as Sovereign of the Empire. =Sovereign of the Second Eastern Empire= Following the defeat of the Region Lords and the end of the first Imperial Civil War, the Eastern Empire entered into a restoration era and a second Empire rose out of the ashes of the first, far more battle harden and more regionally powerful than the first. Shang Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Shang Conn is the secret twin brother of Shing. It is shortly after his brother's death that Shang began a move for power. Having taken six months to groom himself to look, act, and speak like his brother Shing, Shang's first great act was killing God-King Sakha XXXVII, completing a blood oath that his brother had made with King Sakha upon his death. After assassinating the God-King Shang would make his return to the EAstern Empire, a country he had not been to since his childhood. Not wanting to alert the Region Lords of his arrival Shang went into hiding, posing as the assassin JosSyngSaJa. He quickly infiltrated the ranks of the Fu Conn and traded his services for their help in keeping him hidden. The Fu Conn high council contracted him to assassinate the Region Lords so that they could once again rise to power. However, Shang simply used their services so that he could possession himself to regain power for himself. He achieve his goals after having called a secret meeting of the Region Lords in Ba Sing Se, where he assassinated all but two who swore their allegiance to him. It was after the Region Lords assassinations that Shang officially posed as his resurrected brother Shing Conn. It was through this almost miraculous event that a true cult following began with the Conn family. Shang used this to his advantaged and rallied the Empire behind him like no previous Sovereign had before. Under Shang's leadership the construction of a giant wall around the capital of Ba Sing Se began to ensure that never again would the city fall siege to enemy invaders. Other restoration efforts were also launched under his reign for much of the city and landscape of the Empire. His power seemed limitless and under his direction the Empire once again rebuilt itself into a true power within the Asian sphere. However, Shang would fall pray to his son Khaless, who would murder his father and take the Empire for his own. Kahless Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Kahless Conn came to power after murdering his father with the help of his half brother Gang of the house Kyu-ha, who he appointed Chancellor of the Empire after forcefully retiring Chancellor Mok from the position. Kahless finishes much of the work his father started and helps to immortalize his father through his death by continuing the belief that he is fighting along side the other Conn men in an eternal war in the afterlife. During his reign he finished his father's projects within the Empire and then turn his attention elsewhere. He formed a strong alliances with two nation's once considered enemies of the Empire, The Assassination Empire and Greater Sakha. Using the resources of both the Assassin and Eastern Empires, Kahless set forth to rebuild Greater Sakha and succeeded. However, the alliance would not last as long as Kahless would have like as both the Sakha and Assassin would see to their own demise leaving the Eastern Empire as the sole power within the Asian region. Though both people would eventually begin to rebuild their lost Empires, the alliances made by Kahless would not be renewed. Nearing the end of his reign Kahless would be deceived into banishing his own son from the Empire by his daughter Lee Min, who sought the Empire for her own. Kahless would eventually be assassinated in the same place where he had killed his uncle for the throne several years earlier. The assassination would be the world of his daughter, a final political move towards the taking of the Imperial throne. Shoa-Tu Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} Shao-Tu Conn's life would be forever changed at a early age by the betrayal of his sister Lee Min. It was she who would see to it that her brother would bring dishonor to their father would as punishment would be banished from the Empire until such time as he once again brought honor to the Conn name. However, as part of Lee Min's plan Shoa-Tu would be kidnapped by an unknown accomplice of Lee Min and stored away within the home of unnoticeable shoe maker. His name has never been recorded. He was a man who walked with a limp from a childhood accident was slow in the head, placing him at the lowest level of the Imperial Caste system. Being seen as worthless in the eyes of the Empire the show maker had many defaults about him including a strong sexual desire that he could not control. Shoa-Tu was made a prisoner in the shoe maker's basement. From almost the moment he arrived Shoa-Tu was chained to the floor with his clothing removed, a state he would remain end until the end of his captivity. He lived in conditions almost as horrible as that of a wild animal. He became reclusive, never speaking as it was punishable to speak. He endure the horrors of the beatings, mental and physical abuse, and sexual perversions of the man for nearly a year. It wasn't hard form him to forget who he was as he even forgot what it was to feel. It was as if he were a life-less body, bounded to this room. He barely blinked, moved, or made a sound. The only way he ate was when the man would feed him by hand. Shoa-Tu would eventually be rescued by agents working for the interest of the Empire against Lee Min's ascension to power. Freed from his captivity and nursed back to a form of healthiness, Shoa-Tu would avenge himself by killing his sister's accomplice and torturing his sister for the rest of her life. Shoa-Tu would enjoy the torture of others as well as continuing the torture and abuse his own body. His life would be an internal struggle from torment for the rest of his life. When it comes to Shoa-Tu's administration, it is a reign for which many within the Empire wish to forget. Shoa-Tu would see to the Empire's push to becoming a core state within the World Military Dominion. Forcing the Empire to come under the influence of General Konstantine Gassel of Kasynia, Shoa-Tu believed it was the only way to finally see to the complete Dominion of Asia. Believing that once Asia was dominated it would be left for the Eastern Empire and the Assassin to control, Shoa-Tu would make a deal with Emperor Sanguinius. Asia would be divided up between the two Empire into zones of control and to ensure that neither Empire would fight the other, each man would exchange a male heir with the other. This would effectively allow Assassin blood into the Conn family line however the exchange would be kept secret, with only the two men ever knowing the truth. The Decision to join the Dominion would ultimately lead to Shoa-Tu's death at the hands of his son. It was his son's belief that Shoa-Tu's death was the only way to end the era of the Dominion within the Empire as well as rid the Empire of the shame and embarrassment of the Dominion saga within Imperial history. What he did not realize was that this would lead the Empire into yet another civil war between loyalists to the Conn family and those now stranded Dominion officials who believe they would seize power during this time of uncertainty. =The Era of the Second Imperial Civil War= Closely coinciding with the fall of Zapht, the end of the Dominion wars, and the collapse of the World Military Dominion, Shoa-Tu Conn 6th Sovereign of the Easter Empire was assassinated. His assassin was his own son, Yu Conn, an ambitious Prince who believed his father to be mentally incapable of ruling the Eastern Empire, let alone all of Asia. It was his sole belief that the death of his father would bring an end to Dominion interference in Eastern Imperial affairs and allow the Empire to quickly take its place as the undisputed master of Asia. However, Prince Yu Conn failed to realize how deep the country had been fractured due to its years under the flags of the Dominion and the Zapht's Executive Order No. 78. Though once a proud nations of millions of Chinese natives, the Eastern Empire now had vast numbers of foreign minority groups all of whom showed little loyalty to the Sovereigns of the Eastern Empire or the Conn family. Within a day of the Shoa-Tu's death military leaders, secret police officials, and high-ranking civilian operatives of nationalities from all over the former World Military Dominion began positioning themselves against Yu over Control of the Empire. War was an inevitable conclusion and soon the Empire found itself again in civil war. Prince Yu Conn |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} The Zhī Conn (Supporters of Conn) is the faction of Prince Yu Conn, hereditary heir of the Eastern Empire. The Zhī Conn base themselves out of the capital city of Beijing, in the Zhili Province as it was the one province the prince desperately wished to secure. Since securing the Beijing and the Zhili province, Yu has won the support of other outlaying areas of the Empire. Although upon his father's death, Prince Yu was well with his hereditary and customary right to assume his regal title as Sovereign, Yu has withheld this right until the Empire is reunified. The Task of uniting the Empire is certainly a daunting task but it is not the only task which the Prince believes he has ahead of him. Having been fractured as a civilization by the Dominion for years, Yu believes the Empire has a long task ahead of it to rediscover its identity. When not leading men against the enemy factions that oppose his rule, Yu has also devoted much of his time in Beijing to drastically reorganize his government as well as pass edicts set to reform the society as well. It is Yu's firm belief that through this civil war the Empire has be reborn into far stronger and far more power Chinese civilization, ready to inherit its place as the master of Asia. President Jiang Ruiyuan |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} The Fú Conn (Oppose Conn) is perhaps the oldest opposition faction to the Conn family, far out dating any faction created at the beginning of the Civil War. Their history is an incomplete patchwork of both documented historical events as well as folklore and legend among their people. Though considered outlaws and traitors during the years of Empire and of the Dominion, the Fú Conn have survived persecution and an endless hunts against them by being both nomadic as well as remaining as far away from the eyes of the Sovereign as possible. It is this policy which led the Fú Conn to leave the Imperial motherland and seek refuge in one of the many isle that were under the Empire's grasp. This policy led them to the isle of Taiwan, a place that proved to be the best situation for the Fú Conn. The Taiwanese people were highly receptive to the beliefs of the Fú Conn and help the groups numbers to grow. By the time of the Empire's collapse, near the end of the Dominion Wars, the Fú Conn were in a position to seize the island for their own. Their success was aided be the Confederate States of America who invaded Taiwan during the final months of the Dominion Wars. With Confederate aid, the Fú Conn have established the Independent Republic of Taiwan which was granted full independence from the CSA.The Fú Conn are a peaceful people by nature, who believe in the principals of democracy, equality, and economic freedom. Legends have it that the Fú Conn were founded by May-ling Conn, sister of the Empire's founder Shi Conn. Though all Fú Conn believe this legend and believe a descendant of May-ling still exists among them, no hard evidence has ever been produced. During the Imperial Wars, Taiwan serves as the beachhead for both CSA and their allies beachhead into the Eastern Empire. God-Emperor Azra Terzioğlu |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} The Sakha Theocracy is perhaps the biggest complication to Prince Yu's claims to the Empire. The Theocracy was established by a Sakhan officer of the Dominion army stationed in the Empire, by the name of Colonel Azra Terzioğlu. An ambitious army officer, Terzioğlu was a loyal solider to the Dominion. Religiously however, Terzioğlu continued to be an orthodox and pious Sakhan. He kept idols of the Sakhan God-Emperors as well as never missing a moment to preform a traditional ritual in honor of his deity. He was a complex man during the time of the Dominion because he believed in the goals of the Dominion, specifically their goal of world domination and one world order. At the same time, Terzioğlu resented the Dominion for their mechanical destruction of his homeland's religion and culture. Ultimately these two sides within the one man finally came to an apex and conflict during the last months of the Dominion Wars. Being a seasoned solider he readily saw the signs of the Dominion's own end and while the loyal soldier in him believed he should fight to prevent this, the devout man inside him prayer for a quicker end. Ultimately the spiritual Terzioğlu won and after the death of Shoa-Tu at the hands of Prince Yu and the fall of Zapht, Colonel Terzioğlu seized an opportunity only a soldier could see and a spiritual may could pray for. He and his men, stationed in the city of Pyongyang in the Gyeongsangnam province, declared marshal law and proclaimed himself the new governor of the city. With news from the capital cut, citizens of the city had little choice but to follow Terzioğlu and his private army. In a short time after declaring himself in power, the Colonel soon grew fanatical in his spiritual beliefs abd began indoctrinating his troops in his beliefs. A charismatic speaker with precision persuasiveness, Terzioğlu's troops quickly fell under his doctrine, believing him to be a prophet and messiah. This belief in him by his troops only fueled Terzioğlu's hunger for personal power. He soon began ordering attacks on other cities nearby, openly recruiting and sometimes forcing city youth to join his troops. Before long Terzioğlu not only had a formidable military but also controlled several provinces of North Korea. His Ultimate goal is simply, take the Eastern Empire for his own and reorganize it into a theocratic state with him, as the new God-Emperor. Chancellor Ezekiel Malfisto |- ! style="background:#efefef" border="1" colspan="2" | |- |} The Eastern Dominion is a faction led by the former Chief of the Dominion Air Force Staff, Ezekiel Malfisto with the help of the former head of the Overwatch in the Eastern Empire, Wolfgang Kummer. Ezekiel had been sent to the Eastern Empire at the request and orders of Chancellor Gassel after Gassel learned of Shoa-Tu's plans to betray Gassel for a chance of controlling the Asian territories of the Dominion. However, although the two managed to get very close to killing the Sovereign, Prince Yu beaten the two men to it. In a hasty battle the two men attempted to instead kill young Prince Yul. This attempt failed and both men fled the capital of Beijing for the old capital of Ba Sing Se, a walled city heavily fortified since the days when the Imperial Sovereign called it home. Though Ezekiel failed to kill Shoa-Tu on his own, he believed his mission could still be salvaged and went through with orders to take the country under his own authority as Gassel had intended to make him the new leader of the Eastern Empire. Using Wolfgang Krummer and the country's Overwatch operatives Ezekiel fashioned himself an army and consolidated power in Gyeonggi Province. When Zapht fell, Ezekiel saw himself as the next in line to succeed Gassel and fashioned the territories he'd taken in Northern Korea into the Eastern Dominion, a successor state to the World Military Dominion. Being a every charismatic leader, Ezekiel has been able to keep alive Dominion mentality within the provinces under his control and even spread it to parts that were only mildly patriotic to the WMD. This has allowed Chancellor Malfisto to amass a rather formidable military, the Dominion Army, which he's used not only to expand his territory but threaten the other factions. Category:The Eastern Empire